What About Me?
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Since his wife's death, Yunho never date again until he meet Jaejoong. Now they've been dating for almost two years and Yunho is ready to propose him. But how he tell this to his son? Will Changmin agree if he marry Jaejoong since they're both guys? What Changmin's reaction to this?


**AN: This fic come out cause I miss yunjaemin moment so much. I hope you like it.  
**

**Tittle: What About Me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them  
**

**Chara: TVXQ  
**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC,Typo and gramatical error (english is not my first languange)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

It was another Saturday night and Yunho was wait for Jaejoong in front his place. As usual he'll pick him up here and they'll drive to Yunho's place to spend their night there. No, it's not a night with hot and passionate sex. Even they've been date for almost two years, but they haven't get that far. Not that they don't want to do it. But Yunho always saying that he want their first time to be special and off course Jaejoong agree with that. Beside they can't do it cause Yunho is living with his 5 years old son named Changmin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't find a nice clothes to put on since most of them are still in laundry." said jaejoong as he opened the car's door and sit beside Yunho.

"I've told you that you look good in everything."

"I know it. Well should we go now then?" he fastened his seat belt and look at Yunho.

"Yes, we have to pick up Changmin from Yoochun's place first."

So Yunho start on the car and drive away to Yoochun's place. Yoochun is Yunho's bestfriend since highschool. He work as an photographer and own a big studio. He never take any job on Saturday and always use that time to play with Changmin. And since his place is near by Changmin's school, said kid always stay there until Yunho pick him up.

They reach Yoochun in 15 minutes. After park the car in the frontyard, Yunho and Jaejoong get out of car and walk to the front door. Jaejoong ring the bell and not long after they can hear small foot step running towards the door from inside. They also can hear Yoochun's voice behind.

"Easy Changmin-ah,,,they won't go anywhere."

There's a click sound and Changmin throw himself at Jaehoong legs.

"Hi uncle Jaejoong, I miss you so much." he hug him tightly.

Jaejoong bent forward and pick him up so he stradle Jaejoong small waist. "I miss you too Changmin-ah. How's your day?"

"It was greaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt ttt. I draw a fox with nine tail and the teacher said it's good so I got the best mark in class."

"A nine tailed fox?" Jaejoong knoted his brows in confussion.

"It's a character of anime he watches recently, do you know Naruto?" Yoochun handed Changmin's bag to Yunho.

"I believe I've heard it somewhere."

"Thank you for take care of him." Yunho said as they walk towards the car and wave goodbye at Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Home**

Jaejoong was prepare dinner helped by Changmin while Yunho watched them as he sit in the dining room. Seeing this scene make him realize how close are they.

_'Sometimes they don't even notice me when they're like this. Maybe I should propose him sooner.'_

"Appa,,,dinner is ready." Changmin poke him on the knee.

"Let me help you to arrange the table then." Yunho raise from his chair and get some dishes from the cabinet.

"Here you go." he handed some of the dishes to Jaejoong for the food and walk back to put the rest on each side of the table.

Not long after Jaejoong put the food on it and sit with the two of them. He smile at them and say, "Let's start then."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After Dinner**

Yunho was washing dishes when Jaejoong put Changmin to bed. He still think of propose him as soon as possible. But how should he tell Changmin about this. Sure he didn't mind having Jaejoong in their place and show their affection in front of him.

But when their marry it will be different. Jaejoong will move in with them so they'll meet everyday. Not to mention their sex life later. Can Changmin stand with all those change?

"Yunnie-ah,,,what are you think about?" Jaejoong hug him from behind.

"Nothing much, just thinking about us." he turned around and hug him back.

"What about us?"

"About you moving in with us." he stroke Jaejong's hair slowly.

"You know I don't want it to happened before we legalized our relationship."

"That's what I'm saying here."

"Were you propose me?"

"Hehehehehehe kinda." he scratch his back head.

"That is so not romantic."

"Well actually I'm planning to do it in our 2nd anniversarry. But seems like I couldn't wait for another 2 months."

Jejoong couldn't help the blush that crept on his face. So he just burried his face on Yunho's chest.

"So,,,Kim Jaejoong will you marry me?" he whisper on his ear.

"Yes,,,Yes,,I do." Jaejoong then pull him down for a kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few days Later**

Changmin is in a very good mood since he heard the news that night. He was about to go to the toilet when he heard his father's voice from the kitchen. He didn't mean to eardrop on them but being a curious kid he is, he heard when his father propose Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah why are you smiling?" that was his classmate.

"My dad is going to married." he said with wide smile.

"That's good, you'll have a complete family now." another friend of him said, it was a girl this time.

"When they married later, wil you have a brother or sister?" another girl ask.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If your father married again then they will give you brother or sister."

"Yeah and they will love them more than you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unlike any other day, Jaejoong come to pick up Changmin from school. It because Yoochun is away for his job and he take his day off today. So then he voluntered to pick the boy from school.

"Hi Changmin-ah."

"Uncle Jae?! Where's Uncle Yoochun?"

"Too bad he's away for work, but since I have a free time So I come to pick you up."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me? We can spent our time together now. We can play some game & I'll teach you another recipe."

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Well then let's go." He take said boy's hand and they walk to the bus stop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Later At Home**

Changmin try to act as usual but he can't stop thinking about his friend's words. Just like now when he's play a game with Jaejoong. He couldn't focus on the game and it makes Jaejoong worried.

"Changmin-ah,,,what's wrong? You look so sad today." Jaejoong caress his cheek.

_'What if they don't care about me anymore?'_

"Would you tell me? We're family after all."

_**'What if they love the new baby more?' **_

"Come on."

_**'What if Uncle Jaejoong doesn't want to cook for me again.'**_

"I..."

"Yes?"

_**'But if they don't marry then there's no baby.'**_

"I...Don't..."

"It's okay, say it."

"Don't,,,marry,,,my dad." it comes with a very low voice.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said...Don't marry my father please." he stare at Jaejoong with tears in his eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Later At Night**

Jaejoong been feel uneasy since he heard Changmin's words. He tought said boy already feel comfort with their relationship, but seems like he's wrong. Jaejoong already love him like his own child, but maybe Changmin never thought about him as the way he think.

_'__I shold talk about this with Yunho before he getting serious with the wedding.'_

"Jae will you spend a night here?" Yunho just finish from dressing after shower.

"I don't think so, I need to work early tomorrow. There'll be an event at the hotel."

"So will you leave now? I'll get the key."

"Wait a minute, we need to talk."

"Um,,,sure. Let's go to the livingroom then."

So then they sit there facing each other.

"What's going on? Somehow I feel there's something bad will happen." Yunho said as he laid back on the couch.

"It's about us."

"And then?"

"I think we didn't need to step to a marriage this fast."

There's a silence after.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say that you accept me before when I proposed?"

"Yes and I still do. It just,,,I don't think Changmin is ready for this."

"What Changmin has to do with this?"

"For God sake Yunho, he's your son. This afternoon he cried and told me not to marry his father."

"Wha-WHAT?"

"What I'm trying to say is, let's hold ourself for the marriage until he's big enough to understand our relationship."

"..."

"Yunnie-ah, are you okay?"

"I used to think that way, but seeing two of you getting closer makes me take the decision to propose you. And now you're saying this,,,it just,,,I don't know."

Jaejoong rose from his seat and sit beside Yunho. He patted Yunho's back to calm him down.

"Just talk to him and tell him that we're not married soon. I believe he'll calm down and we can take everything slowly from now on."

"I never thought he'll react that way. I mean,,,you two were very close. And he's fine with us dating."

"He's still a kid Yunnie and everybody need time to understand."

"But still,,,I've been waiting for our marriage to happen."

"Yunnie-ah,,,I'm so sorry."

"No Boojae,,,this is not your fault. I should've predict this thing to happen."

They hug each other holding back tears when suddenly they heard a sob from the coridor. Knowing that sound come from his son, Yunho call out his name.

"Changmin-ah,,is that you?" he called softly doesn't want to scare said boy.

"Um,,,yes it's me." came a low reply from him.

"Come here son."

Changmin walk slowly to them, Yunho patted his lap to ask Changmin sit on it.

"Why were you sobbing son?" Yunho caress his back.

"..." he just stare at the floor.

"Were you listen to our conversation?"

"..." he just nodded.

"It's okay son, I'm not mad at you for that. Now will you tell us why were you sobbing there? were you crying?"

"Sorry,,,I'm sorry father."

"What for son? You didn't make a mistake."

"Sorry for make you both sad." he still keep his head down.

They hold back their breath and hug him tightly.

"It's okay son. It's not your fault. We supposed to think more of it."

"Yes Changmin-ah,,,it's not your fault."

Said kid raise his head and stare at them and say, "I don't want to loose both of you."

Both man then stare each other in confussion.

"What do you mean son?"

"My friend told me that if you're married then you'll have new baby."

"Huh?"

"And they said you'll love the new baby more than me."

"But son we're both-"

"If you love the baby more than me, then what abot me? Will you care about me? Will uncle Jae play and cook for me again? I don't want to loose you. I want you to love me only."

Yunho and Jaejoong exchange look and hold back their laugh and then sigh in relieve.

"Son,,,listen to this." he hold Changmin's face to make him look back at them.

"We love you and only you." Jaejoong kiss his forehead.

"As for the baby, don't worry because there won't be any other baby but you."

"Really?"

"Yes Changmin, we have and only love one baby and it's you." they said in unison.

"No other baby?"

"No Baby, there's only and always be you." they kiss his cheeks.

Seems like the wedding will held soon.

**. . .**

* * *

Well,,,that's all folks. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee .


End file.
